


Whips and Chains

by isurahikari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurahikari/pseuds/isurahikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been kidnapped by four boys for mysterious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whips and Chains

Your breath fogged against your glasses as you panted, hyperventilating into the burlap bag forced over your head. Your heart beat furiously like a drum, and your hands grew clammy, clutched into fists at your side. The soft, ruffly material of your favorite skirt is doing nothing to block out the cold, and even though they have the windows down, they turn the air conditioning up, further freezing the already frigid vehicle.

Whoever ‘they’ was in the first place, you supposed.

AS a ‘rich girl’, your father had warned you about this practically since birth. Of course there was no point in learning how to defend yourself if it was inevitable. You knew a chip had been planted in you, but your father had refused to tell you where, because if you were tortured, you wouldn’t be able to tell them where it was. It occurred to you that you should have been more worried about the possibility of torture, but if you were being honest, you were kind of excited by the idea. Not that you’d ever admit it.

Besides, weren’t kidnappers thoroughly disturbed by confident victims? You’d be okay, you were sure.

“Guys, I don’t like this.” A small voice said at the front. “It feels wrong. Kidnapping is messed up!”

“Shhh, Cal, it’ll be okay.” Another voice soothed, “We’re not going to hurt her, just use her to get some money.”

“Luke!” Yet another said crossly. “We don’t want to her to know that we’re not going to hurt her, she’ll walk all over us! We need that money if we’re going to get out of the garage.”

“Yeah, Ash, we know,” ‘Cal’ said sadly. “Do you think she’ll understand? Will she hate us?”

“Does it really matter?” A new voice snorted, only a few feet from you. “She’s a spoiled fucking rich girl. We’re trash to her. She won’t really care about us, now will she? She’ll just want to get back to her goddamn mansion.”

“Mikey, we can’t be so harsh on her,” Luke protested, “Maybe she’s really nice.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Mikey, if that’s who he is, prods you with his foot, nudging you in the side. You wriggle in discomfort, and who you guess to be ‘Cal’ yelps.

“What the hell?!” Mikey growled, “She’s supposed to be passed out! Why aren’t you passed out?!”

“We only gave her nyquil!” ‘Ash’ squeaks, and you can practically hear the sound of Mikey rolling his eyes, You almost laugh. These have to be the worst kidnappers in the world! Then again, as the victim, you probably shouldn’t be too upset about that.

“Oh my god, she’s awake.” Luke is sucking in air quickly, and you again suppress the urge to giggle. “How much has she heard?! Is she mad? Oh god, is she mad?”

“I’d be less mad if I didn’t have a bag on my head,” You put in helpfully, and it’s whipped off, leaving you squinting. It’s surprisingly bright for a kidnapping vehicle, even if it’s a shitty one.

“Guys!” Mikey snaps, “We’re not supposed to unbag her!” Dark black hair is softly spiked, and hangs into his eyes. A light sweater hangs down over his hands, and you must admit, he looks very unscary. More like an indignant kitten who’s not being taken seriously.

“We had to!” Cal shoots back. He’s a lot more manly than you pictured, with huge, bulging biceps, a couple of tattoos, and dark hair gently waving away from his deep brown eyes. “Michael, this was a horrible idea.”

“Nah, it’s going pretty good, at least for you guys.” You say nonchalantly, and they stare at you, mouths open in shock. “I mean, my dad’s going to freak out and come here, probably with money if you make an official statement, and hand it over. You hand me back, congrats. Mission complete.” You shrug and they continue to stare.

“Do you _like_ being kidnapped or something?” Michael says irritably. “Seriously, what the fuck?”

“I don’t feel kidnapped. You guys are the most pathetic criminals I’ve ever heard of. Sorry, not sorry. I don’t even like my dad all that much. What you’ve taken me from is a german tests in sixth period. So…” You trail off, and raise your eyebrows expectantly. _Dorks._

“You’re supposed to feel kidnapped,” Michael groans.

“What, do you want to exert your control over me? Make me call you Master?” You flutter your eyelashes, and he turns a bright shade of red, turning away and mumbling about how you were ‘fucking weird’. His loss.

“So you don’t...mind?” Luke asks hesitantly, peering at you with gorgeous sky blue eyes. “We really are sorry. We need the money.”

“The moolah,” Ash jokes.

“For what?” You ask curiously. “Oh, and can you untie me? It’ll look less suspicious, you know, having a girl walk in to wherever your ‘secret base’ is of her own will, no chains. Besides, you’ve got a ransom statement to prepare for, yeah?”

The three boys, minus Michael sulking in the corner, look at each other with worry, before Ash shrugs and lifts the key to your wrists.

 _You have one minute,_ You thought, and as the lock clicked, you exploded. A swift kick to Ash’s stomach, scrambling over Cal and Luke to the door, before strong hands fastened themselves on your waist and lifted you up in the air.

“ _This_ is why we knocked her out!” Michael says exasperatedly, “Ashton, for fuck’s sake.”

“Don’t swear!” Ashton complains.

“So we can kidnap someone, but we can’t swear?”

“Shut up, Calum!”

“This isn’t helping anything!” Luke explodes. “Come _on_ , let’s just get her in the house and call her dad! The sooner we get the money, the sooner we let her go and get new equipment.”

You roll your eyes, and Michael picks you up in his arms easily, leaving you startled. he’s stronger than he looks, and you blush at the sensation of his surprisingly muscular arms around you, and he stiffens at your expression. The other three boys stayed in the van, huddled around what you guessed to be an untraceable phone. Michael rips the gag out of your mouth.

“Be quiet, or it goes back.” He says sullenly, leading you in the house by the hand.

“What new equipment?” You pipe up and he glares.

“Seriously, _what_ did I just say? Shut up!” He pauses. “New band equipment. Amps, mike stands, maybe an actual bass for Calum…”

“You kidnapped me to hold for ransom for _amplifiers_?” You exclaim incredulously. He whirls around, face merely inches from yours.

“Yes, we did. Got a problem with that?” The sweet scent of cologne drifts around you makes you weak in the knees.

“Actually, I do.” You quip, and find yourself pinned to the wall behind you, Michael’s hands pressed squarely on either side of you.

“Do you have a problem with authority?”

“I don’t think your authority, now are you?”

He presses closer, and his eyes contain fire. “At this time, yes, I am.”

You can’t help it, and break out giggling, making his frown. “Whhhat? I thought I was being fearsome!”

“Nope. Nice try though,” You snicker and to your regret, he takes away his hands.

“Why are you being nice? We did kind of kidnap you. Even if it was for a good cause.” He says, smiling softly. Now that he wasn’t trying to act tough, he was a lot more approachable. For a kidnapper.

“I don’t know,” You answer honestly, “You guys don’t seem all that bad. Even if you _did_ kidnap me for _amps._ Come on, I thought I was worth more than that!”

He grins, and you felt your stomach flip. “I dunno,” He says, “You might be.”

**  
  
**


End file.
